


Something Just Like This

by LostSees (NoMansWindow2846)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/LostSees
Summary: Arin tries to work through some doubts about himself.





	Something Just Like This

Dan crawls into bed, careful not to rouse the sleeping bear next to him. After a few moments to let the noises settle, he moves closer, burying his face in Arin’s chest. Dan sighs happily, enjoying the warmth and scent that is his boyfriend. Arin shifts a bit, causing Dan to freeze. Exhaling the breath after Arin wraps an arm around Dan, the thinner man intertwines their legs, letting familiarity take him off to sleep.

Arin keeps his pace of breathing, hoping Dan will drift to sleep and he can muse about his worries alone. He waits five minutes, maybe ten, watching Dan relax in his arms. When he’s sure Dan has fallen asleep, Arin opens his mouth, working through his worries, “Why me?”

It’s quiet, a whisper, but Dan catches nonetheless. He looks and, in the dark, makes out the vaguest outline of Arin’s face. “You say something, babe?”

Arin looks down, kissing the part of Dan that had to be his forehead. He could have sworn that Dan was sleeping, but apparently not. He smiles, hoping the feeling in his stomach is the old leftovers he ate. “Don’t worry about it. It was nothing.”

Dan laughs lightly, “Keeping secrets are we? Is it a surprise for me? Now I’m excited. What is it?” Dan sits up in bed, taking the blanket with him, “Are we going somewhere cool? Is that the secret?”

Arin sits up next to him, “No. Nothing like that. It… It wasn’t a surprise. I was just talking to myself.”

Dan cocks his head, blocking out the light from the window. “What about? Maybe I can help out. I know you like to talk about problems.”

Arin sighs, “I… Trust me. It wasn’t anything important. Now, let’s get back to bed. It’s late and we got that meeting tomorrow.”

Dan nods, his hair making the shadow on the opposing wall dance. “We can talk about this tomorrow. And don’t worry. I’ll listen to all the shit you’re stuck on. I love you.” Dan lays back down and Arin follows soon after. Dan laughs again, snuggling into Arin, “You were supposed to say ‘I love you too’ or something like that.”

“I…” Arin stops, feeling his whole body start to seize up with the familiar blurriness of tears in his eyes. “Why me?” He musters out, his voice cracking.

Dan cups Arin’s face, “Why you what? Arin, babe, what’s wrong?”

“Why did you chose me?”

“Chose you for what? Arin. You need to stop being vague if you want me to help you.”

“Why did you chose fat, unlovable me over some smoking hot person that wouldn’t be so stupid and ugly and self-doubting and horrible and awful and-”

“Arin.”

“-and, and… and,” Arin stutters, trying to find more words to describe himself. He’s shaking with intermittent sobs and all he can mutter out is the word ‘and’ over and over again.

Dan pulls Arin close, burying Arin’s head in his chest. “I chose you because I love you. Because you make me happy just being around you. Because I can’t see myself with anyone else. Because you’re perfect to me, even if you think you’re not. Because you are lovable. Because you are smoking hot. Because you’re gorgeous and smart and creative and god, I just love you so much. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I couldn’t have you. I love you, Arin.”

Arin wipes his face, staring down towards their feet, “Really?”

Dan nods, placing a kiss on Arin’s forehead. “Of course I do.”

“You meant it all?”

“Every last word. I love you so much, big cat.”

“I… I love you, too.”


End file.
